pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Equestrian Pretty Cure
Equestrian Pretty Cure is the 16th season of the Pretty Cure Rewrite franchise, succeeding Planetary Charge Pretty Cure. It is based on the animation series My Little Pony: Another Horse Universe, the spin-off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is the rewrite version of Tomodachi Pretty Cure. In the English Dub, it's titled Pretty Cure Friendship Heroes. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Equestria Girls. Summary Characters Pretty Cure Twilight Sparkle/Cure Wish (Tara Spencer in the English Dub) Twilight is the main protagonist and leader of the Equestrian Pretty Cure. She is a 17-year-old girl who is a very quiet, shy and timid girl, and was sometimes known as the loner of Hoshi High School. After the series progresses, she becomes more confident and intelligent. She somehow has a crush on Sugarcoat, since she was the first one of the Cures she met. She is later revealed to be the long-lost princess of Equestria. Her alter ego is Cure Wish, the Cure of Magic whose theme color is purple and she has powers related to magic and starlight. Sunset Shimmer/Cure Phoenix (Susan Shelby in the English Dub) Sunset is a 17-year-old girl who was once a bully to Twilight since she is not smart enough. Although after becoming a Cure, she apologizes to Twilight and the two becomes best friends. She may have a rebellious personality, but deep down inside, she is just as intelligent as Twilight. She is able to make miracles happen. Her alter ego is Cure Phoenix, the Cure of Empathy whose theme color is gold and she has powers related to sunlight. Rainbow Dash/Cure Speed (Ryleigh Dodgers/Cure Dasher in the English Dub) Rainbow is a 17-year-old girl who is very excellent in all sports. She is a star athlete at Hoshi High School, and is stated to be the captain of every sports team the school has. She is obsessive with speed and adventure, and spends her time practicing maneuvers such as the "Sonic Rainboom". Her alter ego is Cure Speed, the Cure of Loyalty whose theme color is red and she has powers related to weather. Pinkie Pie/Cure Party (Paulina Pettifer/Cure Hyper in the English Dub) Pinkie is a 17-year-old girl who is the head of the party planning committee in Hoshi High School. She is very eccentric, friendly, cheerful, energetic, talkative and comedic, and was raised by a "dreary rock farm". She works at her parents' bakery. Her alter ego is Cure Party, the Cure of Laughter whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light and parties. Rarity Belle/Cure Jewel (Josie Beattie in the English Dub) Rarity is a 17-year-old girl whose parents own a popular fashion shop. Despite her vain and melodramatic tendencies, she has a generous spirit and strives to create dresses that capture their wearers' inner beauty. Her alter ego is Cure Jewel, the Cure of Generosity whose theme color is white and she has powers related to jewelry and fragrance. Applejack Ambrose/Cure West (Angelique Jems in the English Dub) Applejack is a 17-year-old girl who works at her family's farm. She is honest, reliable, and the most down-to-earth to the team. She appears to be the calmer of the group, especially when seen calming down Fluttershy. Her alter ego is Cure West, the Cure of Honesty whose theme color is orange and she has powers related to fire and fruits. Fluttershy Petalworth/Cure Animal (Faith Summers in the English Dub) Fluttershy is a 17-year-old girl who works part-time at a local animal shelter in Hoshi City. She is the most shyest girl of Hoshi High School (probably more than Twilight). She is usually shy, fearful and submissive, but can sometimes be authoritative whenever a friend or animal is harmed. Her alter ego is Cure Animal, the Cure of Kindness whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to nature and animals. Sugarcoat Frost/Cure Icy (Sonja Collins/Cure Icicle in the English Dub) Sugarcoat is a 17-year-old girl who is the student council president of Hoshi High School. She works at her parents' garden, and is very diligent. She may be a bit blunt, but is actually very quiet, mature, caring and patient. She is Rainbow and Indigo's childhood friend, and she may have a crush on Twilight. Her alter ego is Cure Icy, the Cure of Patience whose theme color is silver and she has powers related to ice and snow. Indigo Zap/Cure Fix (Isabelle Zabriskie/Cure Fixit in the English Dub) Indigo is a 17-year-old girl who works part-time at her family's workshop. Although she is very competitive and likes to win, she is very cooperative and will always stick by her team no matter what. She may be mistaken as her cousin Lightning Dust because of her hair and goggles, but is much different from her. She can build and fix things like a zap. She, however, shares her love for animals with Fluttershy. Her alter ego is Cure Fix, the Cure of Cooperation whose theme color is indigo and she has powers related to lightning and thunder. Sunny Flare/Cure Art (Mary Fletcher/Cure Artsy in the English Dub) Sunny is a 17-year-old girl who works part-time at a local art museum in Hoshi City. She is the most brilliant artist in all of Hoshi City, and has a really huge family. While she can be rebellious but hyper, silly and cartoonish, she loves her friends and family and will do anything it takes to make them believe in themselves. Like Pinkie, she is excellent at planning parties. Her alter ego is Cure Art, the Cure of Self-Esteem whose theme color is light blue and her powers are related to art. Sour Sweet/Cure Treaty (Kari Swanson/Cure Chef in the English Dub) Sour is a 17-year-old girl who works part-time at her family's restaurant. True to her name, she has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). Thankfully though, she knows how to control it. She's very lovable and has a keen eye for cooking. Like Rarity, she loves fashion as much as her. Her alter ego is Cure Treaty, the Cure of Love whose theme color is magenta and she has powers related to sweets. Lemon Zest/Cure Rhapsody (Lois Zimmerman in the English Dub) Lemon is a 17-year-old girl who works part-time at her family's music store. She is probably the most musical girl in all of Hoshi City. She is very wild, obnoxious, boisterous and joyful, and loves to play music, but mostly with her friends. Surprisingly (considering Twilight and Sunset are the brains of the group), Lemon can be much smarter than them both and gets the most grades of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Rhapsody, the Cure of Joy whose theme color is green and she has powers related to music. Mascots Spike: One of the main mascots, and Cure Wish, Speed, Jewel, and West's fairy partner. Garble: One of the main mascots, and Cure Phoenix, Icy, Fix, Art, and Treaty's fairy partner. Gummy: Cure Party's alligator-like fairy partner. Angel: Cure Animal's bunny-like fairy partner. Giggles: Cure Rhapsody's pig-like fairy partner. Items Songs Original Japanese Rise Up! Equestrian Pretty Cure! (Opening; performed by Gojo Mayumi) Mirai Start (Ending 1; performed by Suzuko Mimori) Lucky Girl (Ending 2; performed by Miyamoto Kanako) English Dub We Are Friendship Fighters (Opening; performed by Bree Sharp) Fall into Friendship (Ending 1; performed by Tara Strong) Let's Get Lucky (Ending 2; performed by Jessie J) Voice Cast Original Japanese *Suzuko Mimori as Twilight *Hirano Aya as Sunset *Kanada Aki as Rainbow *Isobe Karin as Pinkie *Komagata Yuri as Rarity *Yoshioka Maya as Applejack *Hashimoto Chinami as Fluttershy *Sato Rina as Sugarcoat *Chihara Minori as Indigo *Nakaya Sayaka as Sunny *Goto Yuko as Sour *Miyahara Nami as Lemon English Dub Trivia *This is the third series where all Cures go to high school. *This is the first series to have the most amount of Cures, if not counting Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Rewrite Changes *There are 12 Cures instead of 7. *Sunset is not a villain in this version. *The Crystal Prep Girls are in the series, and their personalities are changed. *The plot was completely changed. *Mirai Start is the Ending instead of the Opening. *There are 5 fairies instead of one. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Equestria Girls Category:Series Category:Based off TV shows